


【神动 骨科年下】雾霭

by Lonesome_t



Category: F B
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonesome_t/pseuds/Lonesome_t





	【神动 骨科年下】雾霭

老三样：没逻辑文笔渣预警❗️❗️ooc预警❗️❗️狗血烂俗预警❗️❗️  
有私设预警‼️无魔法平行世界‼️

他站在电梯里，带着淡淡的酒气，借着电梯的反光看着衬衣袖口上的豆沙色印子，他在车上就试着擦了擦，果然擦不掉。  
他想了想，还是决定穿上风衣外套遮一遮。  
纽特上了楼，进门前还依据忒修斯往日的习惯推测门里的场景:应该是坐在沙发上手里拿着一杯可可等着他到家，然后问一句要不要吃宵夜，得到答复后再决定之后的行动。  
"啧，真是…"  
纽特在心里嗤笑…总是这样，做给谁看呢…他没做腻，他都看腻了。  
可迎接他的却是一室漆黑和一股浓郁的烟味。  
纽特心里"咯噔"一下，拨开客厅的灯光。  
纽特第一次见忒修斯抽烟。  
在此之前，他一直以为忒修斯是不会抽烟的，至少他在的场合忒修斯从没抽过烟，不论是少年在斯卡曼老宅时还是搬出来同居后。  
然而现在屋子里的烟味浓到不可思议。  
但不可否认，忒修斯抽烟的样子很好看，有一种阴郁颓丧的美感。  
灯光亮的突然，忒修斯被刺的闭上眼晴，呼出的烟雾氤氲成一团，又缓缓逸散。  
他的脸庞在烟雾后面，看不真切，仿佛整个人都是一场虚无的幻境，又像是一场梦魇清醒前最后的挣扎。  
“怎么在抽烟？”他上前夺过忒修斯手中的烟，按熄在已经有不少烟头的烟灰缸里。  
忒修斯没动作，只是半靠在沙发上，冷淡地看着纽特把他的Zippo和淡黄色的555扔到垃圾箱，然后走到开放式厨房。  
“纽特，和我在一起很累吧。”  
他抽了太多的烟，张口才发现哑的厉害。站起身走到吧台，绕回纽特，从冰箱里拿了一听可乐。  
纽特心中一惊，直觉达摩克利斯之剑即将落下，可见忒修斯扳着拉环打算喝冷的，手比脑子快地抢过铝罐，放回冰箱。  
“我给你冲一杯可可。”  
厨房的地砖不同于客厅的地板，凉气蔓延，激得心脏发紧，这种感觉让他清醒，忒修斯看向正在冲可可的纽特背影。  
“纽特，你不用这样。”  
纽特还没来得及问不用哪样，忒修斯就打断了他的话，  
“我们分开吧。”  
纽特一愣，也只是好脾气地笑笑，“别闹。乖。”说完，又转身去冲可可了。  
"真是讨厌啊"，忒修斯想，"这样子…做给谁看呢。"  
也不再多话，转身走进卧室，一会儿拎出一个箱子。忒修斯换下了居家服，他又是那个淡漠而硬冷的斯卡曼德先生了。  
“你真要分手？”纽特似乎被他的有所准备激怒了，醉酒的后遗症让他的头一跳一跳的疼，这疼又让他烦躁起来。  
“下次…不，没有下次了。”他顿了顿，嘴角扬起略带脆弱的笑，“以后如果要去偷腥，回家见伴侣前记得收拾干净自己。”  
他点了点袖口，毫不拖泥带水地转身离开。  
纽特似乎有点不知所措，没有挽留也没有追出门。  
关门声音响起，门内外的两人不约而同地松了口气，而后勾起嘴角。

来吧，庆祝新生。

他们都不是恋旧的人，更不会亏待自己。  
只是彼此不知道。

在纽特看来，忒修斯除了脸耐看，又对他温柔可意没有分毫可取之处，呆板不撩人，在船上都不愿意让他看他的脸，做的狠了还会闹脾气，第二天还要在书房喝茶谈话，哪里比得上那个风情浪荡的人——是了，他有其他中意的人了。

“忒修斯，这里！”银色路斯特里的男人冲忒修斯挥了挥手，忒修斯快步走过去，随手把行李箱扔到后备箱。  
“来来来！说说吧！”男人一手打方向盘，一手掏出手机，“都等着你讲讲这大半年的感言呢，怎么样安定的生活不错吧？”手机那头传来嘈杂的音乐声，不难想象群魔乱舞的场景。  
他没有说话，一手解开衬衣最上面两个纽扣，一手接过副驾驶递过来的万宝路，就着旁人的手点了，他把手搭在车窗边，吐出一个烟圈，不同于淡黄555的寡淡，万宝路的味道熟悉得让他兴奋。  
之前阴郁颓丧的气质在烟雾中褪得干干净净，整个人都变得活色生香起来，他勾唇放肆一笑。  
“走吧，去Vault139。”

说实话，接到纽特电话时，忒修斯还有一点诧异。  
“你不会连周末的家庭聚会都不想参加了吧。”纽特略微不满的声音响起，让忒修斯回了神。  
“没有的，会参加的。”他揉揉宿醉的头，手上的案子刚刚结束，为了弥补之前他忙的昏天黑地的日子，他们事务所的人又去躁了一晚上。  
现下正头疼难耐，只想尽快把纽特打发了，再补上一觉。  
“那好，周五我去你事务所接你。”毫无商量的口吻，说完就挂断了电话。  
"啧，真是麻烦。"忒修斯想着，爬起来给助理打了电话，“Leo，周五前买一份给男士的伴手礼…还有一份给家里人的礼物…你看着买就可以了，随便你。”  
说罢，再次倒头睡去。

周五的家庭聚会两人照旧，只是在姨母指着忒修斯的后颈和舅母说着什么还偷偷笑时，忒修斯才意识到不妙。  
果然等到开餐的时候全家都知道了这个消息，老斯卡曼德先生发话了，什么时候带回来给我们看看。  
他只能点头称是。  
纽特看着忒修斯脖子上的印子，没说话。  
这场难熬的聚会就在忒修斯的略微尴尬中结束了，他和纽特并肩走到门口，和斯卡曼德夫妇再见。  
“我是送你回去，还是…”纽特又瞟了一眼忒修斯的后颈，他觉得有什么东西在他不知道的情况下不在他的掌控之内了。  
说实话，他今晚不想放忒修斯走，看到这个吻痕就让他产生了一种自己所有物别人侵占的愤怒，以及…对忒修斯不可抑制的欲望。  
今天他的衬衣还系在最上面一颗，喝水时仰起头，修长纤细的脖子被衬衫束缚住，让他只想扣住他的脖子，狠狠亲吻。  
他想着大腿根满是精液，身上遍布吻痕，下凹的腰窝只能靠手臂支撑上半身，臀峰布满印记的忒修斯，他就硬的发疼。

果然不是自己的，才是最好的。

“我们找个地方聊聊吧，你最近怎么样。”终于说出这话的纽特，露出了一个有些危险又有些玩味的笑，忒修斯偏头看见的时候，不自觉舔了舔嘴唇。  
太他妈性感了。

真是…想让他哭啊。  
两个人心里不约而同地想。

忒修斯酒量不错，但耐不住纽特酒量更好，两人开了一瓶伏特加又开了一瓶杜松子酒，各怀鬼胎又目的一致。  
最后…还是忒修斯先倒在吧台上。  
纽特露出一个狡黠的笑，眼中醉态的迷雾散去，变成幽暗的欲望。

“我的…忒修斯啊。”  
纽特低下头，在忒修斯脸上狠狠亲了一口。

纽特脱了裤子，连衬衫都懒得脱直接上了床，对着忒修斯的脸又亲了口，忒修斯偏着头，床头的阴影笼罩在脸上，像戴上了遮目带。  
“这样才对嘛，每天一本正经的多无聊。〞  
纽特侧躺在忒修斯身侧，一边吻着他的脸，一边去揉弄他的下身。  
他用极其挑逗的手法，隔着上好的布料，慢慢地揉捏，不过一会儿，手心里有了微微湿意，纽特对着忒修斯的脸露出极其傲慢情色的笑容。  
“这么浪。”  
他站起来，探手下去摸了，将沾着体液的手指按在忒修斯的唇上:“不过浪得我喜欢。”  
纽特扯开忒修斯的衬衫，看到令人血脉贲张的皮肤和恰到好处的肌肉，他低头胡乱吻着忒修斯的胸肌，觉得还不满足，又伸舌去舔，末了又去玩弄忒修斯的乳头。  
忒修斯闭着眼，眉头微微一皱，鼻间发出一声舒服的短吟，纽特简直身心满足，一把扯了忒修斯的裤子，从兜里掉出来的东西吸引了纽特的注意力。

一副情趣手铐。

纽特笑出了声。  
"我的哥哥…到底是什么样的人呢。真是让人忍不住兴奋呢。"

既然这样，如你所愿。

忒修斯很快就清醒一点了——谁被又揉又捏，都会很快清醒的——在发现自己被铐住双手面朝下扔在床上的时候，他就知道情况不妙了。  
“纽特，你听我解释。”  
“解释什么？”纽特不同以往的声音响起，带着令人颤抖的喑哑低沉。  
纽特用膝盖毫不费力的压制住了身下人的挣扎，赤裸的皮肤接触到略带凉意的空气让忒修斯受惊一缩，还没完全适应温度，臀上就挨了狠狠的一巴掌。  
又疼又麻，一股小型电流沿着脊椎往上传。忒修斯哼出了声，难堪的红晕爬上了脸颊，明明已经感受到快意，嘴上却分毫不让:“从我身上滚开，我们已经分手了!”  
“哦？那你的手铐怎么解释？”又是一巴掌打在那令人燥热的臀瓣上，忒修斯皮肤极白，只用一点力气就可以留下痕迹，更不要提纽特是用了几分力气的。  
忒修斯人看着劲瘦，但屁股上是有肉的，平日里穿西装裤极为好看，现下…打起来手感极妙。  
“呜。”又是夹杂着疼痛的电流，忒修斯咬着牙不愿发出示弱的呻吟。  
看着身下人不甘的挣扎，纽特便俯身，重重的掐了把因空气硬起的乳尖。刚还在激烈反抗的忒修斯浑身一抖，呼吸立刻急促了起来，连带着挣扎幅度都小了不少。  
他的身体实在是太敏感了，光是这么一掐，胸前两粒柔软的乳头便立马硬了起来，泛出一股蚂蚁啃噬般的酥麻感，下身也不可抑制地挺立起来。  
“被打屁股都能硬起来，嗯?”  
他来回缓缓撸了几下，用手上的薄茧去蹭敏感的冠状，没一会阴茎便完全勃起，龟头流出的清液打湿了他干燥的手指尖。他抹了一把，嘲讽的在对方面前晃了晃，忒修斯带着水光的眼睛飞快的扫了他一眼，便把头逃避似的埋在了被子里。  
纽特心里啧了一声，想着今天我就把你这层正经的皮扒下来。  
后穴被猛然插入手指的时候忒修斯发出了一声压抑的哭腔，腰间绷起月牙儿似的弧度。  
哎呀，纽特戏谑地想，之前怎么不知道忒修斯喝一点酒就这么好搞，但转念一想忒修斯这种欠操的模样不知被多少人看过了，无名的怒火就怎么也止不住。  
他这时候选择性遗忘了前天这个时候，他自己还在别的温柔乡里醉生梦死。  
纽特将那根被括约紧紧咬着的手指抽了出来。  
在感受到身后人离开后，忒修斯无声的松了口气，正扭动手腕想把自己的手从束缚中挣脱开的时候，三根蘸满润滑剂的手指毫无征兆破开嫩肉，插进肠道，稳稳的按在了他的骚心上。  
爆炸般的快感以那片圆形皮肤为中心向四周迅速扩散开来，他猝不及所的尖叫出声，脚尖紧缩，腰身连着大腿绷直的像是张即将射出的弓。  
男人的手指又长又粗，对着那块脆弱的皮肉又碾又磨，没几下就把忒修斯玩出了水。  
肠道逐渐分泌的淫液积累在窄小的甬道里，随着手指的进出噗嗤作响。忒修斯咬着身下的枕头不愿出声，赤裸的脊背却在每次被顶弄的时候都会骤然绷起放松，小腿抽搐的，想要摆脱残酷的指奸却无能为力，像一只被强行捞上岸，无论如何挣扎都无法逃脱的人鱼。  
纽特越生气就越耐心，即使下身已经硬的不行了也没急着插进去，慢悠悠的开拓着那张紧致的小嘴，直到他的哥哥实在受不了被手指玩的声音都带了哭腔的时候才抽回了手，把人摆成面对面坐在自己怀里的姿势。  
“昨天，哥哥和谁在一起？”  
忒修斯仍处于激烈的刺激中回不了神，眼尾的绯色为男人周正的面容平添一份情色欲念，他无力靠在纽特肩膀上，偏头不愿回答。  
“怎么…不能说吗。”纽特倾身吻了吻忒修斯紧抿的唇角。“那就不说了。”  
他的表情在忒修斯看不见的地方变得冷硬，要是忒修斯看到一定会吃惊，那不是他所知道的纽特的样子，任何样子。  
纽特掐着忒修斯无力的大腿，对温暖湿润的小嘴，胯部用力，硬生生将整根都插了进去。  
纽特的性器和他具有欺骗性的羞涩外表不同，天赋异禀，青筋勃发，持久不倒，每次都会让他第二天下不了床。  
忒修斯小声呜咽，眼角通红，用力地摇头，哀哀地看着纽特，他名义上的弟弟。  
“我知道你吃得下，哥哥。〞  
纽特抚摸着他腹部而光滑的肌肉线条，说话温温和和，却等待着他慢慢的失去力气，自己将身下的性器一点一点的吃进去。  
粗大的柱身在插入的时候蹭到了敏感的前列腺，产生出的甜美快感让忒修斯放松了紧绷的身体。男人抵在对方肩膀上的手指放松了些，惨白的嘴唇也逐渐有了血色。他沉迷于肠道与肉棒摩擦产生的酥麻和刺激感，臂部慢慢下沉，直到龟头精准的顶在他肠道深处的穴心时才浑身一抖，想要起身，却被人紧紧的禁锢在了原地。  
忒修斯有些迷茫的抬头，还没问出口，对方便对他露出一个忍耐到极致，几乎可称为残忍的笑容。  
“这才刚刚开始，我的哥哥”。

纽特笑眯眯说着，捏紧对方柔软的臀部，对准那肠道的出口用力ー顶，便将自己在外裸露的三分之一的性器完全的插了进去  
在被顶开肠道末端的结肠口时忒修斯猛然抖了一下，本能的想要挣扎，却被人牢牢的按在了怀里。  
“疼…别…求你…”  
性器贯穿肠道后在肚子上顶出了一个不小的凸起，随着男人的抽动隐隐约约能看见龟头的形状，恐怖而荒诞。  
忒修斯被吓住了，他虽然玩得开，可也没这样过，忒修斯动也不敢动，生怕自己稍微晃动下就落得一个血肉模糊的下场。  
“求你…纽特…要…要破了…”  
忒修斯被笼罩在被做坏的恐惧中，嘴唇哆嗦着，眼泪顺着睫毛不停的往下掉。  
“别怕宝贝儿，你没想象中那么脆弱。”  
话没说完，忒修斯就被快速的翻了个身。  
性器和肠道的摩擦让他声音都变了调，晕乎乎的趴在床边，还没反应回来怎么回事，身后人就开始动了起来。  
“别…别插进来！不要…”  
身后的人在缓慢抽插了十几下，等待他逐渐放松下来后才深深的一顶，对准那窄小的结肠口便插了进去，龟头在平滑的腹部上顶出明显的形状。  
忒修斯还没来得及痛呼出声，那肆虐的凶器便飞快的动了起来，柱身结结实实的碾着脆弱的前列腺，穴心被连续不断的顶弄着，稚嫩的结肠口跟上面隆起的青筋反复摩擦，可即使快感让人头皮发麻，肚子被捅穿的恐惧仍然笼罩着他。  
纽特不怀好意地抓住忒修斯的手，按在那块被顶起的地方。  
忒修斯本能的生出恐惧，他想挣扎，却摆脱无能，来自外部的压力让凶器死死挤压在脆弱敏感的结肠口。  
忒修斯在这种恐惧中高潮了，身体颤抖着，脚尖绷直，却被人毫不留情地再次顶到最深处。

“哥哥，你知道自己什么样子吗。”  
忒修斯看不见，可纽特看得清清楚楚。  
饱满胸膛上的乳尖红艳艳地涨了起来，连带着乳晕都肿成硬币大小，每当自己用指尖轻捏肿胀的乳头时，身下的忒修斯都会不自觉地颤抖。  
而当纽特将他的手背在身后，在一次深深的撞击后在肚子里射出滚烫的精液时，忒修斯就像是被烫到似的激烈的挣扎起来。  
他哭着摇头，小腿无力的后蹬却踹不到对方的身体，只能被迫低着头，以这种类似于雌兽交配的姿势接受着男人的精液灌注。  
随着持续不断的射精，他的肚子缓慢的鼓了起来，像是怀了三个月大的孩子。  
他痛苦的呜咽着，想用手捂着自己明显鼓胀起来的腹部，但是身后的人却牢牢拽着他的手，直到最后一滴精液灌了进去后，オ将他松了开来。  
结肠口收紧阻止了精液的流出，忒修斯瘫倒在洁白的床单上，瞳孔放大，还没从被灌精的剧烈快感中回过神来。  
纽特把他抱在怀里，一手摸着他略鼓的小腹，另一手玩弄着他通红的乳尖。  
男性不会产奶，乳孔便小的几平看不见。  
纽特却兴致勃勃的把那微微的一点不停的扣弄着，像是想从里面找出点奶来似的  
“哥哥的乳头真漂亮，不能浪费啊。”  
男人的声音还带着细微的笑意，口气轻松的，像是在说什么再平常不过的事情。  
“如果我一直关着你，每天都把你肚子射大，有一天你就会相信自己会生育，乳头就可以产奶了。”  
忒修斯猛然抬头，看见纽特认真而阴鸷的神情，心间划过就像被蛇盯上一样的恐惧。  
他得逃。


End file.
